mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yushin Okami vs. Alan Belcher
The fight was Alan Belcher's UFC debut, and Yushin Okami's as well. The Fight The first round began and they slapped gloves. They circled around. Belcher had his hands comparitively low. Okami landed a jab. Okami missed an uppercut. Belcher landed a leg kick. Belcher had his hands low and was shaking his face out tauntingly, trying to goad Okami into coming forward. Okami responded with a combination. Belcher landed a leg kick. Okami landed a leg kick. Belcher landed a glancing right. Okami's eye was just a tiny bit bloody from the right hand Belcher landed. Boos were coming as they just circled around. Belcher narrowly missed a head kick. They clinched. Okami got the expected takedown into full guard. Belcher scooted out and almost stood but Okami shoved him back down and passed to half-guard. Okami passed heftily to full mount. Belcher bucked Okami off. Okami stood and let Belcher up. Okami landed a good straight left. The first round ended. Boos came. The second round began and they touched gloves. Belcher landed an inside leg kick. Okami landed a good inside leg kick. Okami landed a glancing head kick. Belcher landed a good Superman punch. Okami shot for the takedown and Belcher sprawled and stuffed it. Belcher pushed forward with some good combinations. Belcher landed a flying knee to the neck area and they clinched. Okami got the trip takedown into half-guard. Okami passed to side control after a moment. Okami landed some good elbows, over and over and over. Just repeatedly. Belcher spun out after a bit and stood and the crowd cheered. Belcher landed a body kick. Okami shot for the takedown and Belcher sprawled but Okami got it after a moment into half-guard once more. Okami got to full mount after a moment. Belcher pushed it back to half-guard. The second round ended blessfully. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched and Belcher tried for the takedown but Okami got it instead and he took Belcher's back. Okami got both hooks in but Belcher stood and carried Okami, landing elbows to Okami's leg. Okami locked in the body triangle at the same time though and it was tight, cutting off Belcher's breath. They were just standing there. Belcher dropped Okami on his head but Okami still had his back. Belcher was smiling about it and the crowd was roaring loudly. Okami was looking for the rear-naked choke now. Belcher was doing a good job defensively. Belcher turned in to Okami's guard and the crowd roared again. Belcher landed some body shots. Okami was looking for a kimura. Okami had the arm out and he was looking to secure the submission now. Belcher was doing a good job defensively, landing body shots. Belcher passed to half-guard but Okami was still looking for that kimura. Belcher finally escaped and stood and Okami stood as well. Belcher was still smiling. Belcher sprawled and avoided a takedown from Okami. Okami landed a good straight left and they clinched. Okami got the trip takedown into full guard. Okami landed some good shots from the top. Okami landed some more good shots. Just repeated shots. Belcher stood but Okami had his back. Belcher went for a rolling kneebar but the third round ended. Yushin Okami had the win by unanimous decision.